Less Than Human, More Than A Medabot
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: After the fourth placed medafighter is kidnapped and turned into a medabot, eleven years later he tries to piece together a new life as a medabot.
1. Lost Soul

****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS**************************************************  
  
Less Than Human  
  
More Than A Medabot  
  
By:  
  
Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lost Soul  
  
Quinton had just lost to Ikki. His medabot was badly damaged but that didn't matter. He remembered the complement that Ikki gave him. That he had one of the best battles he'd had. This was of course, high praise coming from one of the best medafighters in Japan. As he carried his medabot home, he didn't notice the van stop and a medabot getting out. The medabot clubbed him and four rubber suited people carried him into the van. The van drove off leaving the medabot and Quinton's meda-watch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
He was strapped to a cold metal table. Needles and probes were sticking into him and they hurt. He noticed a short man who seemed a little odd.  
  
"You're awake." He said. "That's good. For years now, I've only been able to transfer bits and pieces of myself into medals. But these fragmented copies were not good enough. I wanted to transfer myself completely into a medabot. The reason we've kidnaped you is for the ultimate experiment. Complete transfer of a human soul into a medal. I will see you transcend this weak organic human body into the superior body of a medabot."  
  
Quinton was scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Suddenly, waves of pain shot through his body and he felt something tear away and then, darkness claimed him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Dr. MedaEvil stared at the crumpled human body. The human hadn't even had time to scream in pain, unlike the rest of his former test subjects. He thought this was a good sign. Placing the newly formed medal inside a medabot. He waited.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was strange. He didn't feel right. Like he wasn't himself anymore. He turned his head mechanically and he saw his own body. Then, he saw the man. The man had a sadistic smile on his face. He was ecstatic.  
  
"I've done it! I've done it!" He exclaimed. "Complete transferral. Congratulations, my young man. You're now a medabot."  
  
He looked at his arms. They were more like flippers. He knew what type of medabot he'd been put in. Non-combative and weak. One good hit from any weapon and his medal would eject.  
  
"You three, dispose of the trash." Dr. MedaEvil said.  
  
Three rubber suited men picked up Quinton's human body and threw it into the ocean. Another rubber suit put him into a cage and they drove off. However, the van suddenly stopped. He found a hole to look out of and saw an Arcbeetle Dash style medabot in front of the van. The night was filled with lightning and thunder echoed loudly. Rain came down like heaven had once again opened the flood gates to flood the world.  
  
"Get out of the way, Medabot. We have nothing against you so stay out of our way!" One of the rubbersuits said.  
  
"But you do. You should never inflict evil onto others for they shall be visited back onto you ten fold. People like you did this to me. I'm only here to stop you." The strange yet familiar medabot said.  
  
The rubbersuits called upon their medabots and a battle commenced. Despite being outnumbered ten to one, the medabot tore apart his opponents like they didn't even matter. The rubbersuits fled in terror as the medabot came towards him. Quinton looked into the optics of this very powerful medabot. Despite the fact that he was quivering in fear, this medabot seemed familiar to him. Like he knew him or rather the medabot knew him. This medabot's optics seemed very sad. If he were human, he might have cried. From the way this medabot's voice sounded, he was crying internally. When he stopped, he looked back at Quinton.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll thank me later." He said.  
  
The medabot walked onto the road and turned towards the van. His three horns began to glow very brightly.  
  
"PROMINENCE!" He yelled as he unleashed his special attack.  
  
The enormous energy blast destroyed the van and the bridge. Quinton's medal ejected and it fell into the raging waters below.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Levi Bryant loved wading in the river by the old bridge. He remembered a story about the legendary Ikki and Metabee. How Ikki found Metabee's rare medal in a river and went on to be the world champion. Then, he saw something shiny in the river. Levi reached into the river and pulled out a medal. It looked good but it had mud on it. The design on it had a Q on it. He'd never seen a medal like this before. It must have been coated with a very good protective film because there was not corrosion. But this wasn't what made him happy. His mom wouldn't let him have a medabot until he chose a medal. It didn't seem logical but he now had a medal. His mom called him and they returned home. Today was his birthday.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" His family yelled.  
  
After blowing out the eleven candles on his cake, he began opening his presents. The presents were typical. Video games and clothes. He had hoped for a medabot. Then he saw his brother, a very large man with muscles the size of watermelons, carried in a large box.  
  
"I know you'll like this." Trevor said with a smile on his face.  
  
Levi began to unwrap his present. When the box was opened, he saw an Arcbeetle Dash style medabot.  
  
"The only problem is that no one can find a medal that can support it." Trevor said.  
  
Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out the Q medal. Looking at the medal and the medabot, he had a thought.  
  
"I wonder." Levi said placing the Q medal into the medal compartment. "Hello, Quantum Fire."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(I'm switching to a 1rst person perspective)  
  
I awoke and knew immediately I wasn't in the penguin body anymore. This medabot was more powerful. I saw the face of an eleven year old boy with red hair, brown eyes, and he was a little taller than myself.  
  
"Hello, Quantum Fire." He said.  
  
Quantum Fire, obviously this kid was my medafighter. Isn't this ironic. A medafighter becoming a medabot. I knew I had to answer.  
  
"Hello. What's your name?" I asked.  
  
It was a simple question and one anyone could understand.  
  
"The name's Levi. Can you move?" He asked.  
  
That was a strange question but I did do what he asked. I didn't know what the problem was but evidently, there was no problem.  
  
"Great." Levi said being handed a meda-watch.  
  
"Where did you get that medal, Levi?" A big guy asked.  
  
"In the river." Levi said picking up his back pack. "I'm going to play with my friends. Be back later."  
  
I followed my medafighter out the door and we began to walk down the street. We entered a medabot repair shop and I saw three medabots that looked familiar.  
  
"Hey Crosserdog, Peppercat, Totalizer. Do you guys know where Alex and Salt are?" Levi asked.  
  
I glanced at a calender and almost let out a gasp. It was eleven and a half years later since I was made into a medal. Then, Samantha walked in. Sloan and Spike followed. "Hey Levi. I see you finally got a medabot." Samantha said walking over to me. "I know this model. Modified KBT type. Arcbeetle Dash subtype. This model was originally developed by the Medabot Corporation to compete against Killabots. Fortunately, we all know how that turned out." Peppercat walked over to me and began to check me over. I heard what seemed like a meow from the cat.  
  
"Maybe we should robattle sometime, handsome. Or maybe something a little more intense." Peppercat said.  
  
I must have been blushing because everyone began to laugh.  
  
"I wasn't joking." Peppercat said.  
  
"Damn." Totalizer and Crosserdog said.  
  
"Hey!" Spike said scolding his medabot. "Kids are here."  
  
Just then, I turned around to see a white version of Peppercat. A girl that looked exactly like Samantha when she was her age stood next to the medabot.  
  
MEDABOT: Salt  
  
CAT-9432-324923-674 Cat Type  
  
Specialty: Lightning Jump  
  
Medafighter: Alexandria  
  
"I see you're here for a robattle." Alex said. "You're on."  
  
Then, Mr. Referee came out with a walker.  
  
"I- HACKHACKHACK- declare this an official robattle. Medafighters- HACK!- ready! Medabots, ROBATTLE! HACKHACK" Mr. Referee said.  
  
"Salt! Lightning jump!" Alex ordered.  
  
Salt leaped into the air and I triangulated my fire. My tri-cannon struck the white cat medabot and Salt fell onto me. The electrified claw was caught on my top horn and try as she might, she couldn't get free.  
  
"Oh no." Salt said as I brought my tri-cannon to bear.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, keep your hands and claws off the horns!" I exclaimed firing my tri-cannon repeatedly.  
  
Soon, Salt fell off of me as all of her functions ceased. I heard clapping and saw Samantha was clapping.  
  
"You're right, Mom. I shouldn't immediately use Salt's specialty first." Alex said.  
  
"Plus you should have taken into account those horns." Samantha told her daughter.  
  
"That was a good battle." said Alex. "I had fun."  
  
We left and returned home. Levi had dinner which I had wanted a plate but resisted the temptation. Levi went to bed and I went online. After a while of finding information, I went to sleep too.  
  
"Hey, Quantum Fire. Wake up." I heard Levi say.  
  
It was the next morning. Levi had already gotten dressed and had his backpack with him.  
  
"We gotta go to school." Levi said.  
  
I followed Levi to school and it was the same school I'd gone to so I knew my way around. Apparently, times have changed and kids were allowed to take their medabots all over the school. Class hadn't started yet and I noticed a girl about Levi's age sitting alone. She didn't have a meda- watch on her wrist which clearly shown that she had no medabot. What was creepy about her was that she looked familiar.  
  
"Levi, who's that?" I asked pointing to her.  
  
"That's Melissa Jones. Her mom won't buy her a medabot so she's often teased at school. Medabots usually stay on the playground during class, okay." Levi said.  
  
I remembered something important from my past. My sister's boyfriend had just got killed in a car accident with his friends. The same day, she'd found out she was pregnant. This was the same day that I had "died". The girl with no medabot was my niece. The bell rang and I watched her walk into school. After an hour, I used an office computer to find out her locker number. Leaving school, I went to a bank to withdraw money I had in an account that no one in my family knew about. Then, I went to the 24 Hour Hop Mart and was able to convince Henry to allow me to buy a pink version of Brass. I got the medabot and the meda-watch and went back to school. Salt stopped me.  
  
"Where'd you get the medabot?" Salt asked.  
  
"I bought it for Melissa." I said telling her the truth.  
  
"You're a strange medabot. You buy a medabot for someone you never met yet you obviously care about. It's like she's family." Salt said stumbling onto the truth. "She was your..."  
  
"Not my medafighter. That's Levi. I use to be human. Some cruel people changed me into what I am now severing me forever from those I love. So please. Don't tell anyone." I asked her.  
  
"Okay. What is she? Your niece." Salt said.  
  
"Yah." I said.  
  
"I'll get you in." Salt said.  
  
At the end of the school day, I watched from a window as Melissa opened her locker and saw her medabot. She opened her card.  
  
"Consider this a few years worth of birthday presents. Q." She read.  
  
Melissa looked around confused but a friend of hers seemed happy.  
  
"Wow, Melissa. You got a medabot." She said.  
  
I heard Levi call me and I went back to him.  
  
"Hey, Quantum Fire. That girl Melissa just got a medabot and was challenged by Juan. Want to watch?" Levi asked.  
  
Of course I did. I wanted to see how good my niece was. We walked over to a small arena that had been built and watched. Anara looked a lot like my sister. She was tall, brown haired and was confident.  
  
MEDABOT: Anara  
  
Specialty: Shooting  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Melissa Jones  
  
I looked at Juan's medabot. It was black and had flight meda-parts.  
  
MEDABOT: Tomcat  
  
Specialty: Flight  
  
Medafighter: Juan  
  
"I, Mr. Referee III, declare this a submission robattle. Medafighters ready, Medabots robattle!" The referee said.  
  
Before Tomcat could be given an order, Anara jumped into the air and delivered a devastating punch to the right wing.  
  
"Right wing, 91 percent damage." Juan's meda-watch said.  
  
Tomcat took to the air and Anara began to fire. The heavily damaged right wing caught on fire but the fire was quickly extinguished.  
  
"Right wing, 100 percent damage. Function ceased." Juan's meda-watch said.  
  
I saw that another medabot had joined in the battle. She delivered a massive punch to Anara's head.  
  
"Head, 63 percent damage." Melissa's meda-watch said.  
  
"She won't be able to stop both of them." I said.  
  
MEDABOT: Queen Kong  
  
Specialty: Wrestling  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Juanita Juanita was obviously Juan's twin sister. One thing was for sure. They were cheaters.  
  
"Ref, permission to make this a two on one robattle." Juanita said.  
  
"Agree-." The referee almost said.  
  
"Ref, permission to make this a two on two robattle. Just to keep it fair." Levi said.  
  
"What?!" Juanita and Juan said.  
  
"You don't even have a medabot!" Juan yelled out.  
  
Then, I stepped forward with a fist raised.  
  
"Then obviously you need to see an optometrist cuz here I am!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Agreed." Mr. Referee III said.  
  
I got onto the arena floor and took a defense position near Anara.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Anara said.  
  
"Anytime. Com'n, let's take out a couple of cheaters." I replied.  
  
"I'll take Tomcat. Think you can handle Queen Kong?" Anara asked.  
  
"Just leave monkey butt to me." I told her.  
  
Queen Kong raised her arms into the air and beat on her chest.  
  
"Monkey butt! I'll show you monkey butt!" Queen Kong yelled charging me.  
  
Queen Kong hit me hard and I hit the floor.  
  
"Head, 15 percent damage. Arms, 21 percent damage. Body, 34 percent damage. Legs, 22 percent damage." I heard the meda-watch echo in my head.  
  
Queen Kong had me on the ground and lifted an arm to strike another blow. That is where she made her mistake. The arm she lifted was the same arm that my tri-cannon was attached to. Immediately, I raised the weapon and began to fire repeatedly. Soon, I was glad I heard a clinking sound. The same sound a medal made when it hit the ground after being ejected. Queen Kong fell away from me and I turned to see Tomcat and Anara.  
  
"Quantum Fire, charge the Prominence." Levi ordered me.  
  
Then, I remembered something about the Arcbeetle Dash type. They had a very devastating special weapon. The three horns could charge up allowing a very powerful energy blast to occur. Space Medafighter X, a.k.a. the Phantom Renegade's own medabot had the weapon. I charged up the weapon. Fully charged, I turned towards Tomcat.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." I said to irritate the medabot.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tomcat said infuriated quite easily.  
  
"Buh-bye. Prominence!" I yelled.  
  
Tomcat's optics went wide as the powerful energy blast hit him and when the bright blast faded, Tomcat's medal ejected. I cheered. Levi cheered. Anara and Melissa cheered. We left the arena and Melissa stopped us. She slapped Levi.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me. I don't need anyone's help." Melissa said walking off.  
  
"Ouch." I said.  
  
"I don't see what her problem is. I let her have the meda-parts." Levi said.  
  
We passed a Medapart store while going home and eyed a Bombarder. Levi shook his head and we walked away. Later, after he fell asleep. I walked back to the store and I was glad it was a twenty-four hour store.  
  
"Hello, I'd like to buy that Bombarder." I said.  
  
"Well, this is a first. A medabot buying his own medaparts." He said when he saw my money.  
  
I walked out of the store and returned home. With the Bombarder still in its box, I went into sleep mode. 


	2. Next To Greatness

******I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS************************************************ Author's Note: Quinton battled Ikki eleven years after Season Three. Quinton became Quantum Fire eleven years later. So Ikki, Samantha, and anyone else are twenty-two years older.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Next To Greatness  
  
I walked with Levi over to Alex's home. I saw another familiar face and an eleven year old with red hair. He seemed familiar.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Tenryou." Levi said.  
  
So, it was Ikki. It was obvious that the boy was his son but where did he get the red hair. Then, it dawned on me. Koji and Arika went missing leaving Ikki zero interference going after the love of his life, Karin. He married her and had a son.  
  
Lucky bastard, I thought.  
  
The boy had a new-model KBT type on the repair table. I did a scan of the medabot.  
  
MEDABOT: Metrabee  
  
SPECIALTY: Seeker Missiles  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Koji Tenryou  
  
Now, that's irony for you. I thought. Ikki naming his son after Koji.  
  
"So Koji finally thawed and is getting married. Arika's a lucky girl." Samantha said.  
  
Now that was surprising. Arika and Koji weren't exactly whom I thought would fall in love.  
  
"Yah, Karin sent us here to pick all of you up." Ikki said.  
  
Metrabee was repaired and as they got ready to go, Metabee saw me. I don't know if he recognized me, but of course he couldn't. I've been dead for eleven years and a half years.  
  
"Yo, Ikki! That kid has an Arc Dash!" Metabee exclaimed.  
  
Ikki walked over to me.  
  
"This is rather surprising. How long have you had him?" Ikki asked Levi. "A few weeks." Levi said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The reason why the Arc Dash line never got past a few medabots was the fact that no medals could support them. I remember Dr. Aki tearing his hair out every time he heard another report of a medal self-destructing. I'm surprised that his medal hasn't blown up yet." Ikki said.  
  
"Why don't you come too?" Metabee asked.  
  
"Right, what would I wear?" Levi asked sarcastically.  
  
"What you have on is perfect. I bet Koji wouldn't mind a few robattles after the wedding." Ikki said. "Besides, a lot of medafighters have already been invited."  
  
Levi bent down. "So, Quantum, want to go?" He asked me.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Arika was beautiful in her white wedding gown but she looked exactly the same as she did eleven years ago. I turned to Metabee.  
  
"I thought Ikki said Arika went to school with him?" I asked.  
  
"She did. See, during a raid on one of Dr. MetaEvil's bases, Koji and Arika got knocked into these cryogenic suspension chambers. Dr. Aki had been working like a mad man trying to unthaw them. He finally succeeded six months ago. Now, shut up and watch the wedding." Metabee said.  
  
Koji was in his typical rich boy costume but this time it was a lot more formal. He turned towards Arika and smiled. The maid of honor was Brass and the best man, or should I say best medabot, was Sumilidon.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together today to bring this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They have wrote their own vows." The priest said.  
  
"Arika, you are a lighthouse for me in these turbulent times. Your strength and courage gave me hope while we were recuperating. My love for you is more powerful than a million Medaforces. Will you take me to be your husband?" Koji said.  
  
"I do." Arika answered.  
  
"Koji, my knight in shining armor, you were always willing to do anything for anyone. After Belmont passed away, I felt like killing myself. I ejected Brass's medal and was about to put the knife in my chest but you stopped me. Your love gave me hope and I will love you till time ends. Will you take me to be your wife?" Arika said.  
  
"I do." Koji said. "The rings?" The priest asked.  
  
Suddenly, Neutranurse, who so happened to be the ring bearer, tripped and the rings went flying towards a window. Immediately, I went after them and fell out the window. The rings landed around my top horn. The only bad thing about falling out the window was that I had to walk back up three stories.  
  
"Well, I didn't think I'd be the one to blunder up." I said as I brought the rings to the couple.  
  
Koji and Arika did the typical wedding stuff and I saw Metabee with a tissue.  
  
"I always cry at weddings..." Metabee said blowing on it. (HOW I DON'T KNOW)  
  
We went to the banquet where Neutranurse healed me. Koji walked over to Levi and me.  
  
"How about a robattle, kid?" Koji asked.  
  
"Sure." Levi said.  
  
Out from behind the wedding cake, Mr. Referee appeared.  
  
"Then-HACK-It's agreed." He said.  
  
We nearly had to peel Koji off of the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sumilidon asked.  
  
"He's still alive. I thought he'd be dead by now." Koji said.  
  
"My life expectancy is not what is in question at this time. I declare this to be a submission robattle. And since I, Mr. Referee, will judge this battle. Medafighters ready, Medabots robattle." He said then coughing some more.  
  
Sumilidon ran towards me and I had to jump into the air. However, his Flexor sword caught my right leg and brought me down.  
  
"Right Leg, 14 percent damage." I heard in the back of my head.  
  
I got up and began to charge the Prominence. Firing my tri-cannon at Sumilidon kept the medabot at bay. When the Prominence was charged, I let him come towards me.  
  
"Prepare for the Power of the Midnight Sun. The light of truth and justice, The Prominence!" I yelled as I fired.  
  
"Head 98 percent damage. Body 99 percent damage. Arms 99 percent damage. Legs 99 percent damage. System shutdown imminent." Koji's Medawatch said. Then, a strange glow came over Sumilidon and I saw Koji smile.  
  
"I...must...win...for...KOJI! MEDAFORCE!" Sumilidon yelled as he unleashed a very powerful attack on me.  
  
I use to think that medabots were incapable of feeling pain during a robattle. I guess this proved me wrong. The Medaforce hurt badly.  
  
"99 percent damage to all parts. Right leg 100 percent damage, function ceased. System shutdown imminent." I heard in the back of my head and in Levi's meda-watch.  
  
"I must win!" Sumilidon yelled coming towards me.  
  
I raised my tri-cannon as fast as I could.  
  
"Not today." I replied firing.  
  
"Head 100 percent damage. Function ceased." Koji's meda-watch said.  
  
Sumilidon's medal ejected. Koji reached down and picked up Sumilidon's medal.  
  
"Function ceased! The winner is Quantum Fire." Mr. Referee said.  
  
Levi ran out to me and bent down.  
  
"Quantum Fire, are you okay?" He asked me.  
  
"I hurt, Levi. I hurt all over." I managed to say without yelling out in pain.  
  
Neutranurse walked over and began to regenerate me. Soon, I was able to walk without pain shooting through my medaparts. Arika and Koji drove off in a limo for the honeymoon and I turned to Levi.  
  
"That was a good wedding." I said.  
  
A look of shock went over Levi's face. I was concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I forgot to tell Mom. We won't be able to get back before dark." He said.  
  
We were in deep trouble. I knew it and so did Levi.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Koji (Ikki's son) said. "My mom called your mom and you're staying the night with us."  
  
"Well, that solves that problem." I said.  
  
We got into the limo and went to Ikki's home. 


	3. The Possible

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Possible  
  
Levi woke up after I had been active for little over an hour. I guess the smell of food woke him up.  
  
"Did you dream good?" I asked.  
  
"Yah, I had this dream I was robattling Mr. Tenryou but something was strange." Levi answered.  
  
"What was?" I asked curious.  
  
"Ikki was younger. Like eleven years younger. I don't know why but it seems like I either will robattle him or already have." Levi told me.  
  
"Do you know who won?" I asked.  
  
"We did." Levi replied.  
  
We laughed and he ate his breakfast. Returning home, Levi told his mom about the wedding, me stumbling out the window when the rings were accidently thrown, the robattle I had between me and Sumilidon, and the dream he had. His mom just laughed.  
  
"You're silly, you know that." His mom told him. "Hurry, or you'll be late for school."  
  
We ran. This is one of the times I wished I'd gotten Tomcat's aero parts. But, Levi let Melissa have them. Somehow, we managed to make it to school without too much trouble. I met Salt and Anara out on the playground.  
  
"So, what have you guys been up to?" I asked.  
  
"I told Anara about your robattle against Sumilidon." Salt said.  
  
"I'm actually surprised that you beat him. From what Melissa has on robattlers and their medabots, Sumilidon's pretty fast." Anara said.  
  
Salt crossed her arms and shook her head as she said, "I still can't believe that you were able to withstand the Medaforce and still be able to win the battle."  
  
"Medaforce?" Anara asked. "I've never heard about that. Anara's books don't even mention that."  
  
Salt sat down on a bench and laid back.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Even though it's been around ever since the Medabot Corporation started making Medabots. You see, the Medaforce is the concentrated power of a medal hurled into one powerful blast. It can be extremely devastating. However, the Medabot who used the Medaforce is severely weakened afterwards. According to Peppercat, my medafighter's mother's medabot, Ikki Tenryou's medabot, Metabee, was able to use the Medaforce three times." Salt explained to Anara and me.  
  
I told them what Levi dreamt last night. No surprise, Salt found it humorous.  
  
"Is your medafighter on any form of illegal drugs?" She asked me.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Good." She said.  
  
I went to the library to look at some old robattle footage. I watched some amazing robattles until I saw one I couldn't believe. It was exactly how Levi described his dream. After school, I found Levi with Alexandria and Melissa and their medabots.  
  
"Levi, I went to the school library and there is something you should see." I said.  
  
We went back to the computer and watched the same file five times. Every time it was the same. Levi and I had battled Ikki and Metabee eleven years ago and won. Needless to say, everyone had to sit down.  
  
"How in the world is this possible?" Levi asked.  
  
"This has got to be some kind of mistake. You couldn't have battled Ikki eleven years ago. You weren't even born yet." Alexandria said.  
  
"I have a theory." Anara said holding a book on temporal physics.  
  
"Anara, why did I let you read my brother's books?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Shoot." I told her.  
  
"Shoot what?" Anara asked.  
  
"Tell us." Salt explained.  
  
"It could be that sometime in the future. A blast of such a great magnitude will occur that could possibly rip open a hole in the space-time continuum sending Levi and Quantum Fire back in time. What we need to do now is to ensure that they can get back." Anara explained.  
  
"Why not prevent the blast?" Levi asked her.  
  
"We can't prevent the blast because we have no clue when it would occur and even then we couldn't. Besides, you will be traveling back in time because you have already fought and beaten Ikki and Metabee. You have to travel because this is the evidence of your trip." Anara said. 


	4. Guillotron or The Way To The Past

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS*****  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Guillotron  
  
or  
  
The Way To The Past  
  
It had been a week since I'd discovered evidence that Levi and I would be time-traveling and we have yet to tell any of the adults. I guess Levi didn't want to warn them. Or it could be that they may not believe him. I don't know anymore. Anyway, if I was thrown back in time to eleven years ago, wouldn't I have stopped myself from becoming a medabot. Wait, no. That would be one of those temporal paradoxes that Anara was talking about. I'm not even going to get into that for the sake of my own sanity. This time travel business can get confusing.  
  
"Hey, Quantum Fire." Levi said to me bending down to eye level. "Lost in your own head?"  
  
"Just thinking." I replied.  
  
We had gone over to Alex's place to hang out. I remember that I didn't have even this many friends when I was still human. However, Melissa and Anara brought up a rather painful subject.  
  
"What's wrong, Melissa?" Alex asked.  
  
"I was thinking about my uncle." Melissa said.  
  
"Which one?" Levi asked her.  
  
"The one I never met. My uncle Quinton." She answered. "He died before I was born. According to my mom, he was the fourth best medafighter in Japan. I want to be just like him."  
  
(Hopefully,) I thought. (Not just like me.)  
  
Out of the corner of my optics, I noticed a familiar red CAR-Type medabot speeding towards us. I knew who it was and I didn't want to be here. I was afraid that he'd know that I wasn't whom I seemed to be. That I was really her uncle and that I was his medafighter. He stopped and transformed to normal mode.  
  
MEDABOT: Red Nova  
  
MEDAFIGHTER: Debbie Jones  
  
SPECIALTY: Speed Red Nova walked over to Melissa.  
  
"Little Miss, your mother wants you to come home at six o'clock." Red Nova said.  
  
"Okay. Red Nova, these are my friends. This is Alexandria and her medabot, Salt. This is Levi and his medabot, Quantum Fire. Guys, this is Red Nova. He was my uncle's medabot." Melissa told them.  
  
I obviously didn't want to talk to him. Not yet, anyway.  
  
"Red Nova, tell Mom I'm going to be with my friends all day." Melissa said to Red Nova.  
  
"Will do, Little Miss." He replied. "Good-bye."  
  
Red Nova transformed back into car mode and sped off.  
  
"Seems like someone was watching, 'Bicentennial Man', a little too much." I joked.  
  
"That's not funny." Melissa scolded me. "Red Nova's always been protective of me. It's his nature. My mom made him promise to look after me."  
  
"He must be protecting you out of guilt. Not being able to protect his medafighter, he might be trying to make up for it by protecting you." I said to her.  
  
"Quantum Fire, don't try to guess why Red Nova is so protective. I just wish he'd stop." Melissa replied.  
  
Melissa, Alexandria, and Levi went inside to play some games leaving me outside to think about what I had witnessed. I felt sorry for Red Nova, having to protect Melissa out of guilt over me. Knowing I was alive might reduce the guilt, but I couldn't bear to tell anyone. I felt as though I was a freak. A human soul caged within the tin pet of a medabot. Salt sat down next to me.  
  
"Was that your medabot?" She asked.  
  
"Yah. I didn't know what to do." I replied.  
  
Salt appeared to be uncomfortable. I was puzzled about this.  
  
"Q, I wasn't exactly honest about my feelings when you told me what you are." She said. "The way I acted is the way I usually act in stressful situations. Really, I was in shock. I couldn't believe that you were like that. I don't think anyone besides you could even imagine anything to the extent that you've just been through." "I know. I don't want to talk about it." I said  
  
Salt lowered her head and walked off. It was about an hour later that I noticed a small flock of birds land in the yard and an idea crossed my mind. When I had been Quinton Jones, animals always had liked me. It didn't matter if they were wild or tame, they always liked me. I walked over to them and I heard one of them chirp. They flew and landed on me. Maybe it was true what people said. Maybe animals can tell your feelings. If I were still human, I would have had a huge grin on my face. But, that thought soured my mood again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** (Since I am the author, I can switch perspectives anytime I please.)  
  
(LEVI)  
  
I watched the birds land on Quantum Fire. It looked kind of silly. Melissa was checking the robattles stats since the World Robattle Championships were going to be held in Japan this year.  
  
"Hey Levi, you're number 2." Melissa said surprised. "Wait, you're number 2. Isn't that the same number of robattles you did."  
  
"It is." I said not believing what the computer screen said. "I've only been in two battles. Check the battles."  
  
Melissa typed in the data. An impossible number was soon displayed.  
  
"Two-hundred and thirty-four." I read.  
  
The only two battles that I remember fighting were the battles I had against Queen Kong and Tomcat and the battle against Sumilidon. Melissa clicked on the file footage. Each one of them had me defeating some medafighter and their medabot. This was a little too much to take in. Then, a blinking hyperlink word was flashing.  
  
"World Robattle Champion." Melissa read clicking onto it.  
  
It was file footage from a WRC twelve years ago. In it, Ikki, Koji, and I were facing Team Kenya for the championship. Again, we won.  
  
"This is nuts. This is crazy." Alexandria said.  
  
"We already know this. Our best friend who just got his medabot for his birthday a few weeks ago is apparently the world robattle champion from twelve years ago." Melissa told her.  
  
"Not only that but why haven't Koji, Ikki, or your mom even recognize me." I said to Alexandria. "I must have met them at some point in their lives before now."  
  
"It could be that they recognize you but they have that feeling like it couldn't be." Anara said. Melissa was busy looking at the final footage and I noticed a tear run down her face. I was facing a black-haired white kid. The kid didn't strike any recollection but the medabot did. It was Red Nova which meant one thing. The kid was Melissa's dead uncle.  
  
"Think we have enough to go to our parents?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I think we do." I said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(Quantum Fire)  
  
We managed to get Levi's parents and my sister to come to Samantha's shop. Rachel, Levi's mother, was an old friend of Samantha and seemed to have a lot to talk about. Ikki, Koji, and Arika and came by with Dr. Aki. I couldn't believe he was still alive.  
  
"I know you all are wondering why you are here and I still have trouble believing some of this but do you know Levi?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Yah, he was at the wedding." Ikki said.  
  
"No, before that. Think back twelve years ago." Levi said. "World Robattle Championship..."  
  
A pause came over them then suddenly, Metabee began to twitch and make rather weird noises.  
  
"Ikki! It is him. I don't believe it! It can't be!" Metabee yelled.  
  
Ikki remembered as did Koji.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ikki and Koji exclaimed.  
  
Levi closed his eyes and reopened them.  
  
"I don't know how it'll happen but I'll have fought with you guys at the World Robattle Championship." Levi said.  
  
At that is when it hit the fan, a massive explosion happened outside and when we rushed out, Ikki recognized.  
  
"Cam..." Ikki said perplexed.  
  
"Yo! I thought he was dead?" Metabee asked.  
  
Cam walked forward. He seemed to be in on a joke that no one else did.  
  
"I staged my death. It was simple enough to rig up a medabot corpse and bribes go a long ways. But now, I'm back for my revenge. Meet Guillotron!" Cam said as a large bot landed on the ground.  
  
Name: Guillotron  
  
Type: NEO-KILLABOT  
  
Specialty: Guillotine Punch  
  
Guillotron was huge and black with large red wings. I was intimidated by it. Then, I felt weaker. It was as if all of my energy was being sucked from my body. Turning my head, I saw that the other medabots were suffering from the same thing.  
  
"Quantum, what's happening?" Levi asked.  
  
"I feel weak. My power's being drained." I said trying to speak.  
  
Cam laughed.  
  
"Now you don't have your medabots to protect you. Guillotron, kill them." Cam ordered.  
  
Guillotron moved slowly towards Melissa and Anara. Anara tried to raise her guns at the monster but couldn't find the energy.  
  
"Transport Medabot!" I heard my sister yell.  
  
The glow of transport faded and Red Nova stood. Debbie placed the medal inside Red Nova and he activated. Quickly, Red Nova converted to car mode and knocked Melissa and Anara away. Guillotron's massive fist collided with Red Nova and sent the medal to the ground. He converted back to normal mode and somehow found the energy to fire his laser cannons. Red Nova continued to fight Guillotron but I heard in the noise the sound of a meda-watch announcing damage. From what I heard, Red Nova couldn't last much longer. I watched as Red Nova slumped to the ground and Guillotron picked him up by his head part.  
  
"I won't let it happen again..." Red Nova said.  
  
He felt guilty, that's why he protected Melissa like this. Red Nova felt guilty because he couldn't protect me. I tried to stand up but my energy levels were down to two-percent.  
  
"Guillotron, kill him." Cam said without raising his voice.  
  
"Guillotine punch!" Guillotron attacked.  
  
The punch connected taking off Red Nova's head and his medal ejected. Guillotron threw away Red Nova's body as if it didn't mean anything and sent his fist down on the medal. The fist connected and when it was raised, all that remained was a shattered medal. My first medabot, my friend for years before that faithful day, was dead while trying to save my niece and all of us. "Foolish medabot." Cam said.  
  
Then, power went to nil and blackness claimed me.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
I was human and I was talking to Quantum Fire. We were in a wooden area and the air smelled of cedar.  
  
"What are you doing?" Quantum Fire asked me.  
  
"We're out of power." I said.  
  
"No, our batteries are out of power but we still have a power source that not even Guillotron can drain." Quantum Fire said pointing to my chest.  
  
A glowing medal appeared on my chest. I knew what he meant.  
  
"My soul." I said realizing the truth.  
  
"Yes, untold power exists within it and with it, we can save our friends." Quantum Fire said extending his hand.  
  
I grasped his hand and woke up.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Guillotron's massive foot descended on my head and I rolled out of the way to the shock of everyone there.  
  
"Quantum Fire, how?" Levi asked.  
  
"Later." I said reaching out my power to the other fallen medabots. I leeched my energy to them and they quickly stood up. Cam was obviously displeased.  
  
"How can you have power!" He yelled. "Guillotron, you've failed me."  
  
Levi checked my batteries as did the others with their medabots. None of us had any power but yet we were walking.  
  
"Now, let's fight!" I yelled.  
  
I scanned to see that only Anara and Salt had been revived. The others were still out cold, self-repair systems were trying to do their best.  
  
"Keep moving, Quantum!" Levi yelled.  
  
(As if I hadn't figured that out.) I thought.  
  
Cam transported in some kind of artillery part and Guillotron wasted no time firing. We dodged his fire with speed that the human eye could barely track but our problem wasn't Cam, it was this monster of a bot. Our attacks were slowly damaging Guillotron but I knew we'd have a long way to go.  
  
"I declare this to be an official robattl—!" Mr. Referee said before Guillotron's Guillotine punch connected with him.  
  
Finally, I don't know how but I lost it. A surge of power erupted in me and I paused in front of Guillotron. Utilizing my sensors, I saw Salt looking scared as she walked over to Dr. Aki. I heard what she said but I was glad Levi did not.  
  
"Dr. Aki, what would happen if a human was transformed into a medabot and had the Medaforce?" She asked.  
  
"Salt, don't be ridiculous." He said. "If that happened, everything in the Medaforce's blast direction would be vaporized."  
  
"HIT THE DIRT!" Salt yelled.  
  
Levi was close to me, urging me indirectly to protect him by destroying this abomination.  
  
"MEDAFORCE!" I yelled.  
  
Guillotron fired a similar blast but mine was more powerful. Soon, the blast faded but nothing was destroyed. The building that was behind Guillotron wasn't even touched. I turned and saw everyone wasn't there but Samantha's Medabot Repair Shop, Screw It In, was there and was also open. We walked towards it to be greeted by a much younger Samantha.  
  
"Screw It In, what do yah need?" She asked.  
  
"Do you have a charger I can use?" Levi asked before I blacked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(LEVI)  
  
"Who in the hell did you robattle?" Samantha asked me as she worked on Quantum Fire. "All of Select Corp."  
  
"It was a tough battle." I said not wanting to reveal too much.  
  
Peppercat brought a couple of tools over to Samantha and seemed a little odd. She turned to gaze on Quantum Fire.  
  
"I don't know. Guess it's deja vu." She said.  
  
Working, Samantha asked, "So kid, where you from?"  
  
"I'm from around here." I said not necessarily a lie.  
  
"Well, this should make him operational." Samantha said. "Medal?"  
  
I handed her Quantum Fire's medal.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(Quantum Fire)  
  
Not only did I see Samantha but I also saw another medabot walk into the shop. Red in color and CAR-Type.  
  
"Red Nova..." I said remembering that for me and Levi, we'd watched him die.  
  
I walked around behind my medabot, or rather Quinton walked around behind his medabot. I knew that I had to play it cool.  
  
"Hello." I said waving.  
  
"Greetings." Red Nova replied.  
  
Levi and I left a little shaken. We walked to the park where Levi sat down on a bench.  
  
"We've just gone back in time twelve and a half years." Levi said.  
  
"What we need to figure out is how to return to our time. I don't think you would fancy spending twelve and a half years here." I told him.  
  
"We need to see Dr. Aki." Levi said. 


	5. Time Is On Someone's Side

*****I DON'T OWN MEDABOTS********************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Time Is On Someone's Side  
  
Levi and I were sitting in the park thinking. Several people were walking by and I was using this time to continue my self repair.  
  
"We can't interfere with the normal flow of history." Levi said.  
  
"Levi, we already interfered. We'll become the World Robattle Champions for crying out loud." I told him.  
  
"But does that make it right." Levi said.  
  
Then, I noticed Spike and Sloan were walking through the park to get to work. Just like they did twelve years later. Crosserdog and Totalizer were with them. I looked up at Levi.  
  
"We do need the medaparts." I told him.  
  
We walked into Spike and Sloan's path.  
  
"Hey kid, get out of our way." Spike said.  
  
Sloan however seemed to understand what Levi wanted to do.  
  
"Okay, we battle." Sloan said to Levi.  
  
"I'll take both of you on." Levi told them.  
  
Crosserdog and Totalizer got in front of their medafighters and Mr. Referee popped out of the bushes and the battle began. I leapt over Totalizer and delivered three powerful shots to the back of Crosserdog's head. Totalizer swivelled around and fired at me which made me dodge running straight into Crosserdog. I heard the clink of Crosserdog's medal dropping to the ground focused my attention on Totalizer. My Prominence began to charge and Totalizer ran towards me. I leapt straight into the air and landed on the branch of a nearby tree.  
  
"Boss, where'd he go?" Totalizer asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sloan answered his medabot.  
  
"Look above you." Levi said.  
  
Totalizer had a look of horror as he turned to look as I fired the Prominence at point-blank range. I felt sorry for him. He had no chance. Levi collected the weapon arms of the two medabots and we walked off. Pretty soon though, we came to a playground where little kids, many of them I recognized, were playing with their older brother and sisters. The older siblings had their medabots with them and Levi and I found a quiet corner to talk.  
  
"Man, this is going to get lonely." Levi said. "It's not like we can just talk to people."  
  
Then, I noticed someone walk up to us. It was a girl who looked awfully familiar.  
  
"The name's Kyla. Nice medabot. Wanna battle me and my boyfriend?" Kyla asked.  
  
"Sure." Levi said.  
  
Then, a flash of memory hit me. I was Quinton and my girlfriend just called me to have a battle. I walked there with Red Nova and saw an ArcDash...  
  
"Levi," I said. "I have a strong feeling we're going to win this one."  
  
"How do you know?" Levi asked.  
  
"Trust me." I said as Quinton walked over.  
  
"Hey," Quinton said. "I saw you over at Samantha's shop. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Quinton and this is my medabot, Red Nova."  
  
"Levi, this is Quantum Fire." Levi introduced us.  
  
"Transport Medabot." Kyla said as before her medabot materialized.  
  
NAME: Rimfire  
  
SPECIALTY: Flight  
  
Rimfire appeared to be a green FemJet style medabot. If I could have, I would have looked puzzled. Rimfire crossed her arms.  
  
"An ArcDash. From what I hear, that's a rare medabot." She said. "Might be nice to get that Prominence meda-part."  
  
Mr. Referee popped out of the bushes once again.  
  
"Funny, I don't seem to remember you." He said to Levi.  
  
"We're new in town." I quickly responded.  
  
"Oh well. A robattle is a robattle. Medafighters ready! Medabots! Robattle!" He exclaimed.  
  
Red Nova converted into CAR-Mode and began to spin around me and Rimfire took to the air. I recognized the strategy and remembered that it worked always except for one time. This was that one time. The strategy was to trap a medabot a small area allowing a flying medabot to shoot from the air. No car, it wouldn't work. I began to charge the Prominence as Rimfire fired down on me. As I was charging, I began to time Red Nova.  
  
"Bah-Bye!" I exclaimed as I fired.  
  
I was almost sorry for what I did to Red Nova. Like I said, almost. After the Prominence knocked out Red Nova, I began to leap up a tree and fire at Rimfire. Finally, one of my shots hit her left wing and she spun out of control. She hit the ground hard and her medal ejected. I jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. Kyla laughed.  
  
"That use to work every time, Quinny." She said.  
  
"How the hell did you figure out how to break that move?" Quinton asked Levi. "That always worked."  
  
"Actually, you may want to talk to Quantum Fire. He acted before I did." Levi admitted.  
  
"You got a smart medabot there. Are you going to be at the competition that they're holding today?" Quinton asked.  
  
"Competition?" Levi asked. "Where is it being held?"  
  
"About a block past Maple. It'll be easy to spot. I heard Dr. Aki is going to be there." Quinton said looking down at his medabot. "Since you just totaled Red Nova, here's my contest pass."  
  
Quinton threw a card to Levi who caught it. With a smile, he picked up Red Nova and walked away. Levi looked down at me.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Levi asked as we walked towards the stadium.  
  
"I don't know. Everything we do here will change the future." I said. "Clearly, we didn't go for damage control."  
  
"That's for sure." Levi said. "But won't anyone notice that the medaparts I keep in my pack are ahead of their time."  
  
"Probably Dr. Aki." I said. "He would know."  
  
"Let's do it." Levi said, a smile on his face.  
  
We ran down the streets until we got to the competition. Since we already had a contest pass, we were let through. I saw a meda-part that I didn't recognize. We walked over to where it was being sold. It didn't look as though it was in a good state of repair.  
  
"What's that part?" I asked.  
  
"It's a piece of junk. Something the Medabot Corporation couldn't get to work right. Tell you what, kid. I'll sell it to you for a couple of bucks." The man said to Levi.  
  
"Levi," I whispered. "I think I can repair it."  
  
Levi gave the man the money and I grabbed the meda-part. While Levi got registered, I began to inspect the part. I was laughing when Levi returned.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked a soda in his left hand.  
  
"I figured out why it wouldn't work. From what I can theorize, this meda- part drew power from the medabot to fire a spread of lasers. The energy requirement drains the medabot's batteries approximately 35 to 45 percent. Essentially, all you get is two shots. If I were to add a dilithium crystal, an isotope of lithium, and reconfigure the part to take power from the crystal rather than from the medabot, I might be able to get ten shots from it and still be at the maximum energy output." I explained.  
  
"Great, do you have one?" Levi asked.  
  
I pulled out the crystal and began the reconfiguration. By the time I was done, they were introducing the medabots that were going to be fighting. Levi and I were surprised at whom we were going to be fighting.  
  
"Ikki and Metabee's first match will be against a last-minute entry. This duo is Levi and his medabot, Quantum Fire." Arika said.  
  
I saw Arika was dressed in a blue business suit. Brass was holding the camera as Arika walked over to us.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be going up against the legendary Ikki Tenryou?" Arika asked him.  
  
I remembered that the record the World Robattle championship had on me and Levi said that Ikki would be beaten by me at least eight times. I knew this was the first.  
  
"Pretty good." I said.  
  
"Looks like you'd better take your position." Arika said.  
  
I had a passing thought of asking Levi for Rimfire's Aero-parts and that new spreader but I decided against it. I wanted this to be against me and Metabee. No additional parts added. Metabee looked the same but of course he had to. Ikki, on the other hand, was wearing some kind of black trench coat. It didn't look good on him.  
  
"Medafighters ready!"  
  
"Let's do this, Ikki!" Metabee exclaimed ready for the fight.  
  
"You can do it, Quantum Fire!" Levi exclaimed.  
  
"Medabots! ROBATTLE!"  
  
Metabee ran towards me at full speed and I ran at him as well. As we got close, I jumped into the air landed behind him. I fired my tri-cannon into his back. The yellow KBT type medabot fell to the ground and I was worried that I might have damaged his medal. Metabee got up and chuckled.  
  
"Well, looks like you're going to be more of a challenge than I thought. How good for me." Metabee said. "MISSILE LAUNCH!"  
  
Two heat seeker missiles roared out of the launching tubes on Metabee's head and I ran. I knew that I was just creating more heat so that the missiles could follow me but that wasn't what my plan was. I leapt into the air and fired my tri-cannon again in an incendiary mode to generate a fire around Metabee. Metabee laughed louder.  
  
"YOU MISSED!" Metabee yelled up.  
  
"METABEE!" Ikki yelled. "YOUR MISSILES!"  
  
"Uh oh!" Metabee yelled leaping out of the way as the missiles impacted. Their explosions snuffed out the fire. "Nice trick. Don't think I'll be trying that one again. You ready for some more!"  
  
"Try me." I told him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The Present  
  
(Salt)  
  
My optics blinked as I was reactivated. Dr. Aki was over me with a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"Salt, what did you mean by your question?" He asked.  
  
I knew that I had betrayed the promise I gave Quantum Fire but I knew it was too late now. "How should I put this?" I asked. "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you. I scarcely believe it myself."  
  
"Well." Melissa said. "Tell us."  
  
"Red Nova's medafighter is Quantum Fire." I blurted out.  
  
"Red Nova's medafighter was my mom." Melissa said. "It's not Quantum Fire. Medabots can't be medafighters."  
  
I shook my head. I knew this was going to take a little more explanation. "I don't mean his current medafighter. I mean his original medafighter." I told them.  
  
"You mean..." Ikki said.  
  
"Yes, Quantum Fire is human. Or at least slightly more than what normal medabots are. He's Melissa's dead uncle. Your mother isn't here, is she?" I said.  
  
"She's at the hospital with Samantha and Sloan. The explosion injured her." Melissa told me. "I can't believe that he's my uncle."  
  
After a moment, Anara said, "But clearly, he's not going to change his fate."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ikki asked. "I would try."  
  
"It wouldn't work, Mr. Tenryou." Anara said politely. "If he does try and succeed. A paradox would occur. It would be like if Koji went back in time and stopped himself from going into the cryogenic tube. Then, how would possibly cause Ikki's son to not be born by having Koji marry Karin. It's all possible."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Back To The Past  
  
(Quantum Fire)  
  
"Try me." I told him.  
  
Metabee began to fire his laser cannons at an accelerated rate. I began to charge the Prominence and fired my tri-cannon at his legs. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but I managed to take out his right leg.  
  
"Time to go down." I said stopping and pointing the Prominence Horns at Metabee. "Prominence!"  
  
The intense energy beam erupted from the horns and struck the KBT-Type medabot. I will probably remember those screams for as long as I exist. When the light from the energy beam faded, I couldn't believe what I saw. Metabee was still standing and making those same strange sounds he makes. His armor was blackened and I saw on some parts, his tin-pet was showing. Then, a yellow aura encompassed him. I knew what this was. It was the Medaforce. I raised my tri-cannon.  
  
"Kiss your bot good-bye! MEDAFORCE!" Metabee yelled.  
  
I fired my tri-cannon and dodged. However, I didn't dodge fast enough. I was hit hard by the Medaforce. Before I blacked out, I saw Metabee's medal eject and I laughed.  
  
(Levi)  
  
"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS LEVI AND QUANTUM FIRE!" Mr. Referee yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ikki yelled. "His medabot's medal got ejected."  
  
I saw Ikki look down to see Metabee's own medal was lying on the ground. He turned to me.  
  
"That was a great robattle." He told me.  
  
"Thanks." I said. "Too bad we eliminated one another."  
  
"Hey, I'll give you a ride to Samantha's shop to get your medabot repaired. You earned it." Ikki said picking up Metabee.  
  
I picked up Quantum Fire and we walked to Ikki's car. It wasn't like I was getting a ride from a stranger. I knew him just not yet. When we arrived at Samantha's shop, the woman was not pleased to see me again.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I just fixed your medabot. How the heck do you trash it that fast?"  
  
She saw Ikki and I shrugged.  
  
"The Medaforce. Fortunately, I beat him." I said.  
  
"If you beat him, I'd hate to see Metabee." She said laughing.  
  
We brought in Metabee next and she stopped laughing. 


End file.
